


Harrison Black Grey Frost Summers Howlett Darkholm Le Beau

by NickG241998



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-29 18:44:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21414898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickG241998/pseuds/NickG241998
Summary: Harry Potter has some shocking revelations at Gringotts Wizarding Bank
Kudos: 2





	Harrison Black Grey Frost Summers Howlett Darkholm Le Beau

Harry James Potter is going to Gringotts for an inheritance test with the Potter Family  
His Adoptive younger sister Lilian Rose Potter and His Adoptive Parents James and Lily Jean Potter his family is currently walking up to the Goblin Teller named Posionclaw Harry Potter says Master Poisonclaw May your gold ever flow Poisonclaw replies may your enemies die at your feet I would like an inheritance test done my name is Harry Potter inheritance test results Fake Name Harry James Potter  
Real Name Harrison Black Grey Frost Summers Howlett Darkholm Le Beau Eisenhardt Creed Gaunt Riddle   
Birth Father James Logan Howlett née Grey  
Birth Mother Jean Howlett née Grey  
Adoptive Mother Lily Grindlewald Black née Evans  
Adoptive Father Sirius Arctus Black  
Adoptive Godfather Tom Marvolo Riddle   
Adoptive Godmother Bellatrix Riddle nee Black   
Godmothers Emma Frost Raven Darkholm aka Mystique Ororo Monroe aka Storm & Amelia Bones head of the DMLE  
Godfathers Professor Charles Xavier Max Eisenhardt aka Magneto Remmy Le Beau aka Gambit Victor Creed aka Sabertooth & Gellert Grindlewald  
Adoptive Sisters Lilian Rose Potter Anna Marie aka Rogue Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat Lorna Dane aka Polaris & Wanda Maximoff   
Heir to the Noble House of Riddle through blood adoption   
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Black through blood adoption & Grandmother   
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Grey through maternal  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Frost through maternal  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Summers through paternal  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Howlett through paternal  
Heir to the Noble House of Evans through blood adoption  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Le Beau through Godfather ritual  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Eisenhardt through Godfather ritual  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter through blood adoption  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Creed through Godfather ritual  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Emry's through paternal  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Le Fay through maternal  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Riddle through conquest  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Gaunt through conquest  
Heir to the Ancient and Most Noble House of Grindlewald through adoptive mother  
Heir to the Noble House of Lestrange through blood adoption  
Harrison's Magical Affinities & X Genes List   
Dark Arts & Black Magic 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore   
Necromancy 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Blood Magic & Soul Magic 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Natural Telepathy & Telekinesis 95% blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Natural Magnetic Manipulation 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Rapid Healing Factor 95% blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Parcel Tongue & Parcel Magic 95% blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Diamond Form 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Phoenix Force 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Kinetic Energy Manipulation 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
True Shape Shifting 95% blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Immortality 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Technomancy 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Weather Control 100% blocked by Albus Dumbledore  
Magical Core block 95% level once removed beyond Merlin Le Fay and the four founders  
Illegal Blood Wards completely destroyed  
Illegal Mail Charm now completely destroyed  
Glamour Charm keyed to Sirius Arctus Black ; Lily Black nee Evans completely destroyed  
15 Confundus Charms cast by Albus Dumbledore Weasley Family and Hermione Granger  
15 compulsion charms cast by Albus Dumbledore Weasley Family & Hermione Granger  
Hatred towards all dark creatures dark families and all Slytherins  
15 loyalty charms keyed to Albus Dumbledore Marriage Contracts Fleur Delacour Gabrielle Delacour Daphne Greengrass Nymphadora Tonks Tracy Davis Millicent Bulstrode Susan Bones Hannah Abbott end of Chapter 1.


End file.
